


Getting over it

by LuciaStrawberry



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Assault, Depression, Hurt, M/M, Mental Disorder, PTSD, Party, Rape, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, drugged, same sex couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaStrawberry/pseuds/LuciaStrawberry
Summary: Craig saves Stan when he got raped on a party. Stan is left hating himself and not wanting to talk about it, while Craig feels responsible for Stan and tries to help him. WARNING: rape, assaultThere will be K2 (KyleXKenny), but the main pairing will be Staig/Cran (StanXCraig)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, here's my first South Park ff. I've been thinking about writing one for a while now but had a hard time getting a plot into my ideas. I hope this one turns out alright. Please leave your opinion in the comments and tell me if you find any mistakes. I want my English to get better because I'm actually German. Also, if you like it and I don't upload for awhile, remind me. I'm very forgetful so I might have another chapter already written but not uploaded yet.

It was Token's birthday party and it was big. There were what felt like hundreds of people walking around the house and huge outside area. Most of them were drunk and/or high. Craig made his way through the crowded living room to the stairs. There were loads of couples and strangers making out and Craig chuckled when he saw Kenny kissing a certain red-haired jew. _So he finally did it_ , thought Craig, remembering all those times Kenny talked about his crush on Kyle to him.

Craig wanted to get to Token's room upstairs to get a little bit of peace in this chaos. He wasn't the most social person, but this being his best friend's birthday it was his duty to be there for at least a couple of hours.

He made it upstairs and stood in front of Token's room, but the door was locked and Craig grinned when he heard moaning inside. There were obviously people having more than a make out session in there. He wanted to keep looking for a quiet place when he heard someone in Token's room saying “no”.

Craig frowned and placed his ear against the door to listen.

“No, p-please, don't. Stop. No”, he heard a quiet voice plead. Then the mumbling stopped and got replaced by muffled screaming and whimpering.

“Aw, c'mon. You know you want it too. I'm just helping you out, Stanny-boy”, a deeper voice said in between moans. There was a slapping noise. “Agh, fuck. I should have given you more of the little magic drug.”

That was enough for Craig. He quickly turned around to a little shelf on the wall and looked for a box where he knew Token placed a second key for his room for the case of emergency. Craig found the key and unlocked the door, literally kicking it open.

There was Stan Marsh, laying on his back on the bed. His T-shirt was pulled up and revealed his abs, his pants were pulled down just like his boxers. His hands crawled on the hand that was tight over his mouth, his eyes looked at Craig hazily and full of tears. The hand belonged to the mid-twenty-year-old man thrusting his cock inside of Stan, ignoring the boy's cries of pain.

“What the fuck man? Don't you see that we're busy here?”, the man yelled.

Craig glared at him in fury. “Get off him now.”

The man just grinned and thrust in so hard that Stan screamed into his hand.

Craig ran up to him and threw a punch, hitting the man in the face and pushing him off Stan. Then the boy placed himself between Stan, who was panting heavily and the man who was glaring at him.

“Leave now and never come back or I will fucking kill you”, Craig said with his most creepy voice.

The man looked at him, then at Stan and then at Craig again, his eyes were full of anger.

“Argh, fuck this shit. You can keep the fucking slut”, he finally said and ran out of the room, probably looking for a bathroom to relieve himself. He closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

Craig turned to Stan who just laid there without moving. The only signs that he wasn't dead were the tears streaming down his face and his occasional blinks.

“Stan?”, Craig asked concerned.

Stan didn't move.

“Maybe we should go to the hospital. I'm getting Kyle”, he said walking to the door, but he got stopped by a hand around his wrist. Stan looked at him pleading.

“Please don't.”

“Why?”

“They can't know. Just-just don't tell anybody. Please, Craig”, Stan's voice was broken and so sad that Craig just nodded.

“O-okay.” He looked down at Stan who was still half-naked. “I'm going to pull your pants up okay? Don't get startled.”

He tried his best to pull Stan's boxers and Jeans up without touching or seeing anything. It was hard because Stan just laid there passively, not helping at all.

“Do you want me to take you home?”, Craig asked when he was done.

Stan slowly turned his head in Craig's direction and nodded. Then he started to sit up, hissing in pain when his sore ass touched the bed. When he stood up he staggered and Craig caught him before he could fall.

“Okay, easy there. I'm going to help you”, he offered and just received a nod as an answer.

 

They walked down the stairs and through the crowd like this, Stan leaning against Craig who was trying his best to hold the boy on his feet. When they reached the door of the house they got stopped by a voice.

“Stan? Craig? Where are you going?”, called Kyle, walking up to them, his arm around Kenny's waist.

Craig looked at the boy in his arm, who was giving him a pleading stare.

“Stan's wasted. I found him in the bathroom, so I'm taking him home”, he came up with an excuse.

Kyle frowned. “You don't have to do that Craig. I'm his best friend, I can take him home.”

Craig forced a chuckle. “Nah, you two seem to be having lots of fun and I'm tired anyway and I'm still sober. It's okay”, he looked at Kyle who didn't look convinced. “As long as the fucker doesn't throw up in my car I can take care of him”, he added.

And finally, Kyle nodded. “Okay”, he said turning to Stan. “Call me in the morning, okay?”

Stan managed to fake a smile. “Y-yeah, sure.”

 

When they sat it the car, Stan's mind seemed to clear up a little bit. He stared out of the window while Craig drove and the taller boy could see how Stan realised what had happened.

He bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and banged his head against the seat. “Fuck.”

Craig didn't say anything.

Stan turned to him after a couple of minutes. “Craig, you need to promise me that you will never, ever, tell anyone about this, okay?”, his voice sounded so desperate.

Craig shot him a concerned glare. “Yeah, okay. But you have to go to someone.”

Stan laughed humourlessly. “I won't. And you won't either. Please.”

Craig wanted to say that this wasn't right, that Stan had to talk about it to someone, that this asshole who did this couldn't get away with this. But he didn't. He stayed quiet.

When they arrived at Stan's house, he opened the door with shaking hands but stopped before getting out. Without looking at Craig he whispered: “Thank you.” Then he got out and staggered into his home.

Craig stayed in his car in front of the Marsh's home for another hour. He wasn't tired and didn't want to go home yet. So he stayed, sitting in his car in silence. Just now the realisation about what happened came into his head. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Stan Marsh got fucking raped._

He shook his head. And shook it again. Then he punched the steering wheel. Again and again and again.

He was angry. No, he was furious.

He looked up at the house and saw that the light of Stan's room was still on. He rolled the window down and listened carefully. There weren't any noises in the street except a quiet rushing. _The shower_ , Craig realised. _Of course._

After another half an hour listening to the sound of Stan showering, he rolled the window up again and started the car. There wasn't anything he could do right now, so he drove home.

 

 

_Stan stared at himself in the mirror. Disgusting. Weak. Pussy. Gross. Deserving. Victim. Sad. Slut. Shameful.These were his thoughts._

_There was a slight bruise on his wrist from where the guy grabbed him. And a slight bruise on his neck where he got choked. Those were going to get stronger. More visible. Long sleeves and scarfs for the next couple of days. His ass hurt, but he deserved the pain. He shouldn't have flirted with the guy. It was his fault. Stan took his clothes off, avoiding to look at his naked body, and got into the shower. And he stayed there, letting the water run over his body for an hour before he got into bed. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw him, he felt his touches, heard his voice. After another hour he got up, shaking from the memories. On the way o his mini fridge he looked outside and saw that the sun was already rising. He took his favourite alcohol out of his fridge and a couple of swigs of whisky later he was finally able to fall asleep._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first two chapters in one day. I'm having a plan for this one. I hope I keep being so productive.

The only classes Craig had with Stan were Art and Literature. Art was Craig's favourite and he knew that Stan liked it too. He had seen the other's drawings. They were good, Stan had talent. They were different from Craig's though. While Craig enjoyed drawing life and action, Stan's drawings were deeper, darker and more meaningful. He had a thing for depressing stuff and critic of the society. Craig liked Stan's drawings, they made him think.

Although Craig was sure that Stan liked Art, he knew that Stan loved Literature. It was surprising that the quarterback of the school football team would be so much into reading, but he was. He was some cultured jock.

Literature was the first time Craig saw Stan after the party. He sat two seats next to Craig in the row in front of him. He wore dark clothes, but that was normal. Stan never completely grew out of his goth phase. What wasn't normal was his passive behaviour. Normally he was the most active student in the class, but today he just stared out of the window and scribbled something on his paper. He had dark circles around his blue eyes and was paler than usual. Craig could see that Mr. Welbert was confused by this too. But he didn't do anything. He probably sensed that something was up. Only once he asked a question directly to Stan.

“Stan, could you tell me something about Johann Wolfgang von Goethe?”, he asked.

Stan turned to face him, his face expressionless. “Goethe was a German author and poet during the 18th and early 19th century. He was born in 1749 in Frankfurt and died 1832 in Weimar. His most popular works are his play Faust, his epistolary novel the sorrows of young Werther and his various poems. He was one of the main representatives of the Sturm und Drang literature and he represented with Friedrich Schiller the German classic. Until now he is one of the most significant authors of the German literature”, Stan stated with a straight face.

Mr. Welbert smiled. “Very good. Have you ever read something written by Goethe?”

Stan shook his head.

“Well, I can recommend his works”, the teacher said and looked at Stan, whose attention was on the window again. Mr. Welbert sighed and continued the lesson.

When the lesson ended Craig stayed longer in the classroom than normally. All of the students were already out, just Stan still packed his stuff. Craig watched him but decided then that he didn't even know what to say to Stan. It was pretty obvious that he was miserable and they both knew why so there wasn't anything Craig could do. And they normally didn't talk much, so Stan would know why Craig approached him if he did. So Craig decided to walk out of the classroom. When he reached the door he could hear Mr. Welbert say: “Stanley, could I talk to you for a second?”

But Stan answered: “I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Maybe next time, Mr. Welbert.”

And Mr. Welbert didn't do anything against Stan's decision. A second later Stan stormed out of the classroom and ran into Craig who stood in the hallway, right next to the door.

Stan's book fell on the floor. “Ugh, fucking hell”, he mumbled annoyed and started to pick his books up. Craig bent down to help Stan.

“Sorry”, muttered Stan. Craig shrugged. “I was standing here like an idiot. It's not your fault.”

Stan stood up, so did Craig and they looked at each other. Then Stan's eyes shifted to the floor.

“Well, anyway, I gotta get going. My friends are waiting in the cafeteria”, he mumbled.

Craig shrugged. “My friends are there too. We can go together.”

Stan stared at him and frowned. “You don't have to do this Craig.”

“What?”, Craig asked innocently.

“You don't have to be all nice and caring just because of what…happened”, Stan said, his voice breath hitching at the end of the sentence.

Craig shrugged again. “Well, what if I want to be nice and caring? What if I actually care about you?”

Stan snorted. “Ya, for sure. Just leave it, Craig.” With those words he turned and walked away quickly, leaving Craig standing there like an idiot.

He scratched his head thoughtfully and looked at Stan's leaving figure. _What if I actually care about you, Stan?_ Craig thought and ruffled his hair. _Argh, fuck, what if I actually like you?_

Because that was the case. Craig liked Stan. It wasn't a secret that he was gay. Everyone knew it but no one would be crazy enough to hold it against him. Not that he cared about the other's opinion anyway. And he didn't really care that he was gay either. That was until one day he looked at Stan and realised how hot he was. He didn't care that he was gay but he did care that he was into Stan fucking Marsh. The boys were supposed to be enemies, not fucking lovers. Not that that would be happening anyway. Although the lines between their groups of friends had blurred since Craig got friends with Kenny and Token and Kyle became friends too, but there was always a little bit of tension between the two leaders Craig and Stan. It wasn't until a year ago that Craig saw his tension towards Stan as something sexual. But he would never do anything in that direction because as far as he knew, Stan was straight. Even though his on and off relationship with Wendy Testaburger had ended for good two years ago, it was obvious that he had fooled around with other girls too.

As his affection for Stan grew, Craig tried to keep his distance to the jock. He needed to grow out of his crush because he was sure that there would never be anything between them. But now, seeing Stan so hurt and vulnerable, he couldn't help but feel concerned. He wanted to help. And knowing that he was the only one able to do it, as Stan wouldn't tell his friends, he had to do something.

 

 

A week later after school, Craig made his way to the Marsh's house. He knew Stan would be there because it was his day off from football practice and Craig had seen Kenny and Kyle making out in the parking lot at school, so Stan couldn't be with them. He parked his car in front of the house but hesitated before getting out. Was this really a good idea? He didn't want to bug Stan. But he had seen how miserable Stan was in school and he couldn't just do nothing.

He sighed and got out of the car, walked to the door and knocked quickly before he could change his mind. First, he didn't hear anything and he wanted to turn around again, but then he heard steps coming closer. The door opened and he looked straight into Stan's tired looking face.

The black haired looked confused. “Craig? What are you doing here?”

Craig shrugged. “Paying you a surprise visit, Marsh. Aren't you going to invite me inside?”

Stan didn't seem happy about Craig's presence but he was raised to be a good host, so he stepped aside and waved Craig inside, closing the door behind him.

“Again, what are you doing here?”, he asked irritated.

Craig looked around in the living room. The last time he was here was years ago and he took everything in. The purple wall, the grey couch with the lamp and the little table on either side of it, the picture of some national park above the couch and Stan standing there looking annoyed.

“We should go to your room?”, Craig simply said, as he turned around and walked up the stairs to the door he assumed was Stan's room. But he wasn't entirely sure so he waited until Stan was next to him, looking kind of angry now.

“What the hell, Craig? You can't just walk into my room like that”, he exclaimed but opened the door anyway. So Craig was right, this was Stan's room. Craig had been here once when he was in elementary school but it had changed completely since then. The walls weren't purple anymore but dark blue, making the room really dark. The bed was now a double bed with grey sheets. There was a desk with a laptop and a bunch of papers flying around. A big shelf with loads of books in it and a small dresser with a mirror next to it. On the wall above the desk were a few pictures of him with his friends and family and a few drawings he made. The rest of the walls had posters of bands on them.

When Craig was finished looking around he sat down on the unmade bed. Stan glared at him incredulously but then he sighed and threw a few clothes off his desk chair to sit on it.

The both raven haired boys looked at each other without saying a word. After a couple of minutes, Stan closed his eyes, sighed and got up to walk to a mini fridge under his desk. He opened it and looked at Craig.

“Whisky?”, he asked. Craig raised his eyebrows. “I also have Tequila if you like that better”, Stan added.

Craig simply shook his head and watched Stan shrug and taking a bottle of Whisky out, drinking straight from the bottle.

“Can I smoke in here?”, Craig asked after a moment.

Stan nodded. “But open the window. I don't want to suffocate.”

Craig did as he was asked to and lit a cigarette. He smoked while Stan drank.

It only took ten minutes for Stan to get tipsy. “So, what are you doing here? We don't normally talk.”

Craig looked at Stan, closing the window after he finished his third cigarette. “Well, I wanted to make sure you're okay”, he answered truthfully.

Stan snorted. “Okay. Ha, that's funny.”

“Why's it funny?”

“As if I'm ever gonna be okay.”

Craig closed his eyes. Stan was right. Craig was stupid to even consider the option that Stan would be okay. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

“Yeah, I know”, Stan sighed. “It's all so fucked up. I mean, I was miserable before, but now? Crist, I don't know how to handle all of this.”

Craig watched Stan taking another gulp of the alcohol. “So what are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you gonna tell someone? The police? Your parents? Kyle? Kenny?”

Stan shook his head. “No, like I said, I won't tell anyone.”

“Why?”

“Because that wasn't supposed to happen. I'm the fucking quarterback of the school's football team. I'm strong and I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to be weak. I'm not supposed to get-”, his voice broke. He closed his eyes and blinked the tears away. “It's my fault anyway. I flirted with the guy. No wonder he got the wrong idea.”

Craig sat up straight. “What the fuck, Marsh?”, he yelled, making Stan flinch. “This is not your fucking fault. How can you even say that? You said no, I _heard_ you say no repeatedly but he didn't stop. Nobody deserves this, okay? Never, ever say this kind of shit again okay?”, he demanded angrily.

Stan looked at the floor and Craig knew that his words haven't reached the black haired. He still gave himself the fault. He sighed and decided to change the subject.

“So you flirted with him, huh?”

“yeah”

“Why?”, Craig asked.

Stan looked confused. “Well, he was kinda nice…in the beginning. And he was good looking.”

Craig nodded. “But I thought you were straight. I mean, aren't you the straightest guy in whole fucking South Park?”

Stan gave him an odd look. “No. What makes you think that? I'm bisexual.”

Craig's eyes widened. Stan was into guys. Craig couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. “Really?”

“Yeah”, Stan chuckled. “What? Getting your hopes up?”

Craig blushed. “You wish. So have you been with guys before?”

Stan shrugged. “Well, I…experienced with Kenny a bit when we both were questioning our sexualities. Kyle and I made out once but it just felt too weird. Then there was a guy from North Park and a few guys I met on parties.”  
Craig raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you get around.”

Stan laughed. “Nice way of saying I'm a slut.”

Craig shrugged. “So am I”, he said. Then a question popped into his head. He shifted uncomfortably until Stan glared at him. “What?”

“Um, never mind.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Just spill it, Tucker.”

Craig looked at the floor. “So…was it your first time?”

Stan's eyes grew wide and he gulped. “Well, I've had sex with girls and guys before. But…it was my first time on the…receiving end. If that's what you mean.”

Craig looked at him. “I'm sorry.”

Stan looked at his hands, especially at his wrist where a bruise from the incident was. “Yeah”, his voice was hoarse.

“I know this sounds stupid, but how are you holding up?”, Craig asked.

Stan shrugged and looked at his Whisky bottle. “I can't really sleep without drinking this before. Whenever I close my eyes I see and feel him. And I can't stop feeling filthy and disgusting”, he chuckled humorlessly. “So I'm having many showers.”

Craig nodded looking at the floor. “Y'know, since you're not telling anyone else and I'M the only one knowing, I'm there when you want to talk. You might not believe it but I'm actually a pretty good listener.”

Stan raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. So they sat in silence. But that was okay.

 

 

_Stan watched Craig leave out of his window. It was already dark outside but the boy just had to walk to his car. Talking to Craig had been pretty relaxing. They talked about everything. Music, books, movies, art, people in South Park (especially Kenny and Kyle, who seemed to have a happy relationship so far) and the other usual stuff. And they discovered that they actually had a lot in common. They listened to the same music genre, although to different bands, so they spend the most of the time showing each other their favourite bands. Craig didn't read as much as Stan, but he knew some of Stan's favourites and let himself talk into reading a couple more. And for once since the party, Stan didn't think about the party. His thoughts didn't wander to the dark memories in the back of his head. They stayed with Craig all the time. With his black wavy hair, his grey eyes with the long lashes, his tall, lanky body, his rare but beautiful smile. Stan threw himself on his bed. He had a thing for Craig, he realised that now. But he knew that now was not the moment to start something. Not now in his broken state. Craig didn't deserve that. He deserved something better. Not his disgusting, shameful, depressed, slutty self._

_Stan grabbed his Whisky and took a big gulp. He had to get a new bottle soon. Maybe two. When his mind started to get blurry he took his pocket lighter and held it against his arm. He flinched when the flame touched his skin but didn't pull back. He had a couple of burn scars on his arm. Along with the cutting scars. But he made sure no one saw them. They were his way out. When he felt the pain his mind would concentrate on that and wouldn't have the possibility to remember. Because the memories hurt more._

 


End file.
